


【明日方舟】恶作剧

by Scis__sors



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scis__sors/pseuds/Scis__sors





	【明日方舟】恶作剧

仔细算来，进驻罗德岛的所有干员中，第一个见到送葬人先生的应该当属阿米娅。

但奇怪的是，他是和另一位小姐一同进入的罗德岛，确切的来说，是提着她。

从种族特征来看，那位小姐应该是沃尔珀人。而事隔不久，阿米娅才了解到，这位被送葬人先生提溜着前往人力资源办公室的小姐名叫红云。

一路上两人的对话极其诡异——“你放开我！”“鉴于你的要求不利于我执行完我的任务，因此我拒绝。”——诸如此类。

除此以外，只有对方两人中有一位是男性干员让阿米娅感到印象深刻，因为对于罗德岛制药公司来说，男性干员可是稀缺生物。

不过现在，阿米娅暂时还没有时间去注意这位先生，因为她立刻要去医疗部门进行矿石病感染的检查，那是博士定下的规章制度，每位干员都要定期进行这样的体检，以防病情加重，亦或是其他干员被感染。  
——————————————

事实证明，这位送葬人先生确实不同凡响。

他刚来到罗德岛的第一天，便被博士进行了二次晋升。

在干员们的记忆中，除了博士刚刚醒来时入职的银灰干员——那是她进行二次晋升的第一名干员——以外，送葬人先生可以说是罗德岛晋升最快的干员。

不同于银灰初来乍到时，罗德岛还是个十分寒酸的地方，博士才刚刚重新上任，连用于干员晋升的材料都拿不出手。送葬人先生的加入时间可谓恰到好处，晋升材料是现成的，博士只需要费心准备一些芯片和录像带即可。

对此，女性干员们纷纷抱怨博士偏心，而又有一些干员悄悄地感叹，送葬人先生一定是除了银灰先生以外，外貌长得最讨博士喜欢的男性干员——之一。

当然，外貌长相确实是博士将他迅速二次晋升的原因之一，其实更重要的原因在于送葬人与机器的亲和力之高，以及他精通于精算与律法。

自此以后博士理所当然地将送葬人放在身边，任职他为助理。

罗德岛的风言风语博士自然也有所耳闻，但并非像干员们说得那样离谱。

将送葬人先生迅速晋升，实则是因为她在阅读过他的简历后非常认可送葬人先生的实力，再者，美貌和实力并存者，谁不喜爱呢？

但最近许多女性工程干员都在私下讨论这位先生，博士甚至还听说，工程干员们大多都青睐这位帅气的新干员。

博士能感觉到，每当她走过基建走道，迎面遇上一些可爱的女孩子们时，总会有几个姑娘的眼神止不住地往她身后飘——那是帅气的送葬人先生的方向，看来这位新干员的人气确实居高不下。

然而他过于冰冷自闭的性格，导致她们只敢远观而不敢放胆表白心迹。在博士深入了解过后，才明白并非是可爱的女孩儿们不敢追，而是她们亲自试探到这位先生对于亲密关系的悲观态度。

“虽然他修理辅助系统时候的样子确实很帅啦……”

小姐们显然对此觉得惋惜，而博士则因此注意起了这位新上任的助理。

恰巧某一日，她发现自己的代理指挥系统出了些问题，便喊来了这位能干的助理：“送葬人先生，很抱歉打扰您，可是我的代理指挥系统似乎不听使唤了，您……能不能帮帮我？”

铂金色发的男人对于博士的请求一愣——在他的印象中，博士从未以这样的语气寻求他的帮助——他微微低头，浅蓝的双眸向下，目光很轻却极其认真地放在了博士的脸上：“非常乐意帮忙，博士。”

不曾将注意力多留几分在异性身上的送葬人，第一次开始留意起了这个不同于其他异性干员的女性。

博士尽管是以柔弱为代表的女性，但是她的行动与决策却并不柔弱。恰恰相反，博士是个果断而坚强的人，几乎从不向任何人示弱。

送葬人敏锐地察觉到，博士今次让他帮助修理代理指挥系统，或许是有一些别的目的，但是令他迷惑的是，博士并不掩饰自己的想法。

唯一能够确定的是，博士并无恶意。

也许不过是为了试探一下他的能力罢了，送葬人如此想到。

“控制系统拒绝访问？请允许我检查一下。”浅蓝双眸迅速地扫过仪器的界面，那双修长的、握铳的略显苍白的手在屏幕上飞快地触碰键盘按键，“嗯，是命令错位导致的前端崩溃，和框架没关系，很好解决。”

博士双手负在身后，上身微倾，帽檐恰好挡住的面容露出了狡黠的笑容：“非常感谢您。”

“之后有类似的问题都可以找我，比起人类，我对机器的理解更深。”送葬人微微颔首，“那么，请允许我进行例行的巡逻工作，失礼了。”

真是无趣啊。博士望着送葬人转身离去的背影撇了撇嘴，接着又勾起一个玩味的笑容。  
——————————————

又是忙里偷闲的一个夜晚，说话颇有些无趣的助理先生又离开博士的身边去执行所谓的例行巡逻工作。

她双手枕在脑后，懒散地靠在皮质的老板椅上，闲着无聊左右晃动着椅身，嘴里还叼着德克萨斯赠送的巧克力味的Pocky棒。

棍状饼干顶端涂抹的巧克力渐渐融化在唇舌间，甜腻的口味消散之后便是带着苦味的后劲，刺激得她的大脑中灵光一现。

送葬人先生曾提到过，他能察觉到罗德岛内部所布置的专门对抗渗透、暗杀与内部破坏的专门人员，她试图以“错觉或是幻觉”的说法蒙混过关，但根本行不通。

既然如此……罗德岛全部干员的指挥官小姐自椅子内起身，嘴唇蠕动着将唇边的巧克力棒送进口中咬碎吞下，鬼鬼祟祟地打开办公室的门探头张望，蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。

送葬人视察过地下二层的制造站，正往外退去，却察觉到了一股十分熟悉的气息。

他顿了顿，面不改色地继续往前走，却在某个令他感觉十分强烈的拐角处停了下来。

几秒过后，某个黑影猛地蹿了出来，送葬人立刻认出了来人的身份，依旧维持着面无表情，看着博士小姐以在他面前扎了个奇怪的马步，又张牙舞爪对着他发出了奇怪的吼声，似乎是在模仿什么野兽。

送葬人对于博士的惊吓袭击没有做出任何反应，反倒让她尴尬地留在了原地，还保持着恐吓他的动作。

直到送葬人声调平平地出声询问：“博士，您在干什么？”

她这才欲盖弥彰地站直了身子，仿佛衣服上有灰尘一般，抬手掸了掸，轻咳两声，假正经道：“咳咳……没做什么，我来看看我的助理工作是否认真负责。”

“请您放心，”送葬人向着博士面前走了两步，微微低头，仍然用那种轻柔的目光望着博士，富有质感的声线敲击着她的鼓膜，“已经很晚了，我送您回去休息。”

博士愣怔地盯着立于身前的美色，被送葬人引导着前往自己房间的路上时，她的大脑根本一片空白。

给送葬人先生带去惊吓的计划A没有成功，这激起了博士强烈的胜负欲。

第二次，她埋伏在送葬人前往矿石病感染检查的必经之路上，想要蹲守这位无趣的男人并再次实行恐吓计划，却不料，恐吓对象出乎意料地变成了银灰。

“……盟友，容我冒昧的问一句，你在做什么？”喀兰贸易的总裁显然难以想象，持重大局的博士小姐竟会作出如此幼稚的举动。

“非常抱歉，银灰先生。”还没等她回答，身后已经有人抢白道，“博士最近睡眠不太好，我立刻带她回去休息。”

博士的计划执行对象此刻出现在她身后不远处，分明就是提早获知她的计划，故意躲开了。

计划B，以送葬人和银灰的争锋相对，博士好说歹说将送葬人劝说着拖走为失败告终。

至于计划C……博士最近忙于阅览罗德岛新投入干员简历，并从中选取、迎接新生干员，没有空余时间执行计划C。

恐吓送葬人先生的计划不过是繁忙工作之余，为她自己无趣的生活提供的佐料。

这一日，博士手中拿着夜莺干员的简历阅读，并因为这名干员的矿石病感染状况而急匆匆地赶往医疗部门，并没有注意看路，和某位胸膛坚硬的干员撞了个满怀。

博士额头发疼，手中的简历板撞到地上，整个人正向后仰倒时，却被人握住了手腕，托住了后腰。

她一声小小的惊呼后，抬头望见了熟悉的英俊脸孔。

熟悉的浅蓝色瞳孔里却是不曾见过的灼人神色，铂金色的发丝微微垂下，阴影让他的脸部轮廓更加深邃。

“博士，请多加小心。”

FIN.


End file.
